Bad Delivery
Bad Delivery is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Los Muerta district of Grimsdale. Plot After learning that that his wife’s about to go in labour, David called an ambulance to take her to the hospital, and then went into his car taking the whole team with him. Once they arrived to the hospital, everyone rushed into the elevator, except Diego and Hamilton who were left out due to the elevator’s capacity and had to go up the stairs. As they went up they saw a lady laying down the steps, with an emergency trolley over her, and they rushed to help her. Unfortunately, the lady, whose tag revealed her as a certain Gurinder Chawla, died due to the weight that fell over her. Assuming that her death was no accident, Diego and Hamilton starting investigating the murder where they found reasons to suspect Yoyo’s boyfriend- Greg Gibbs, SJW Gail Vangsness and Sheriff Gus McGuff. Yoyo then approached the duo to tell them that she found out that the victim was assigned to help Zoe’s obstetrician. Diego and Hamilton decided to do a search on Zoe’s hospital room and decided to add Zoe and her obstetrician, Ah O to the suspect list. They also happen to discover that Greg was jealous that Gurinder was getting paid more than him despite her inefficiency and that Gus reported the victim to the hospital department for inappropriately touching him during an anatomic examination. The duo were then recapping the case, but were distracted from a fire alarm. Eventually, the fire alarm turned out to be false, and it causes a major disturbance at the hospital, messing up the doctors’ job. Diego and Hamilton then continued the investigation in which they learned that Ah found the victim intolerable to work with and that she needed killed Zoe’s child by making unintentionally her fall from her trolley. Additionally, they discovered that Gail was mad at the victim as she refused to fake an ultrasound for her in order to fool her ex-boyfriend into giving her child support money. In the end, the killer turned out to be Gus. Gus was furious when Diego and Hamilton accused him of murder but settled down and confessed when facing evidence. Gus told the duo that months ago, his wife went into labor and gave birth to a baby boy, but they were informed by the doctors that their child died shortly after being born. Fast forward to today, Gus came to the hospital for his usual examinations, where he heard the staff whisper about how they hope that Gurinder “doesn’t drop the chief’s child like they did to the deputy sheriff’s”, this was when Gus realized that his son didn’t die due to health issues, but because Gurinder accidently dropped him, and the hospital covered it up for her. Enraged, when he saw Gurinder near the stairs pushing a trolley, Gus grabbed her by her arms, pushed her down and threw the emergency trolley over her, crushing her to death. Gus was sentenced to 7 years in prison. After Gus was arrested, Diego and Hamilton decided that they will go check the nursery room to see who disturbed the hospital staff by hitting the alarm, but were approached by Doctor O who told them he’d like to ask them for a favor. Diego and Hamilton investigated the nursery, where they found the emergency button with broken glass. They searched the button for fingerprints and put it under the database for identification where they discovered that the person who hit the alarm bell was Gail Vangsness. The duo approached her and demanded an explanation where she claimed that she saw a monster, and explained that while she was at the nursery, she saw a girl that matched the description of Yoyo talking to Greg Gibbs, and she had a symbol of a dove over her head, which freaked Gail out. She then further explained that this happens to her nearly every ten minutes, and suddenly screamed and claimed that there is a symbol over Hamilton’s head. Concerned, the duo sent Gail to Rozetta told them there was still protozone on Gail’s body and reminded them about Samantha who gained the ability to detect berzillium and told them that Gail must have gained an ability to detect demigods after being injected to protozone. Diego and Hamilton thought that Gail’s ability may be useful, and told her everything about her ability where they offered that they’ll help her, but first they’d like her to use that ability of her to tell them whether she sees anyone with a thunderstorm symbol on their head that is not Galinda Singh. Gail accepted the deal and left the hospital, remembering what the duo told her. Diego and Hamilton went to Ah to see what he wants. He told them that in order to make patients feel less pain when giving birth, he uses his skills on acupuncture to calm them down, which he intended to use on Zoe, Unfortunately, he misplaced his acupunctures and couldn’t find them anywhere and asked the duo to find them for Zoe’s sake. Diego and Hamilton investigated Zoe’s hospital room where they found a first aid kit, which the searched and found Ah’s acupunctures and gave it to him. After helping Ah and learning of Gail’s abilities, the team are seen waiting outside the hospital room. Suddenly, Ah opens the door and lets the team get in, where they see Zoe holding a baby girl around her arms. The team started celebrating the birth of David’s and Zoe’s daughter, when suddenly David got a phonecall. Not wanting to disturb the Jones’ couple, Diego grabbed the phone, and answered the call which was from the prison warden who told them that prisoner Chelsea Bloom was murdered. Summary *'Gurinder Chawla' Murder Weapon *'Emergency trolley' Killer *'Gus McGuff' Suspects Quasi-suspects Killer’s Profile *The killer uses mouthwash *The killer suffers from dust mite allergy *The killer eats quinoa *The killer wears blue clothes *The killer is male